


kita

by Ferra



Series: satu hari, satu kisah [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, one day one story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra
Summary: Koleksi cerita pendek yang tidak berhubungan satu sama lain dari sepasang kekasih; kebanyakan dari sudut pandang Irina Makarova, saksi hidup dari kejadian 'jodoh datang ke rumah'.





	1. "Jaga diri baik-baik, ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Koleksi one shot ini dibuat sebagai challenge untuk menulis 500-1000 kata per hari buat saya :') akan ada banyak cerita yang sebenarnya tidak layak upload karena tidak matang dan berbagai alasan lainnya, tapi arsip ini memang saya gunakan untuk berlatih menulis karena belakangan sedang terkena writer's block huhuhu sekalian saya juga ingin latihan untuk menanggalkan pikiran perfeksionis bobrok saya sobs
> 
> Terima kasih ya sudah ingin membaca!

Dulu orang tuanya tidak pernah menjalankan instruksi tersebut dengan baik. Nyatanya, bocah bernama Irina itu bisa jaga diri berjalan pulang ke rumah di hari itu baik-baik, tapi malah orang tuanya yang tidak kembali ke rumah. Mereka yang malah berpulang ke dalam liang kubur.

“Hei.”

Tangan Aleks melambai di depan wajah Irina. Satu kalimat itu memang tidak pernah membuat rasa tenang bagi Irina; sedikit kontra-produktif. “Aku bilang, jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Jangan bilang kamu malah tidak baik-baik karena aku yang bicara begini…”

Irina mengedipkan matanya tiga kali. Baru setelah itu ia menyadari bahwa Aleks sudah harus jalan, tas ransel dengan peralatan naik gunung—yang tidak akan digunakan untuk naik gunung, pastinya—dan di tangan pria itu, sudah siap satu dompet panjang berisi keperluan jalan-jalannya. “O-oh iya, pergilah.” ucap Irina, gugup.

“Lalu sampai kapan kamu akan memegang pundakku?”

Irina baru sadar sejak tadi ia terus di depan Aleks, menahan pria itu untuk jangan pergi walau jelas, apapun yang ia katakan tidak bisa menahan kepergian Aleksei. “Mungkin sampai kamu memutuskan untuk tidak pergi lagi?” senyum wanita itu nampak konyol, dan terpaksa. Bohong atau basa-basi memang bukan sifatnya. “Tidak ada salahnya aku berharap, bukan?”

“Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ini.”

“Ya, karena aku belum tahu kenapa.”

Aleks tertawa, mengecup kening Irina. “Nanti kalau aku ceritakan, kau akan mencari alasan lain.” tangannya mengelus kepala kekasihnya—sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka akan ia dapatkan setelah belasan malam habis dengan pelacur. “Aku bakal kembali. Kamu tidak perlu sentimental begitu, Irina.”

“Jangan menyuruhku untuk tidak sentimental, bodoh. Kamu tidak paham.” Irina mencubit pipi Aleks. Senyumannya terasa pedih. “Kamu yang seharusnya jaga dirimu baik-baik. Setiap pulang, ada saja luka baru…”

“Resiko pekerjaan.”

“Aku tahu, bodoh.”

Tapi tidakkah lebih baik resiko itu hanya sebatas dalam neraca bulanan saja ketimbang luka di badan? Mungkin pemikiran sipil yang dalam bayangan Irina tidak akan pernah sejalan. Bahkan hanya sebatas interpretasi kata ‘resiko’ saja berbeda. “Kau benar-benar bakal kembali dengan selamat, kan?”

“Irina, tidak perlu diulang. Aku bisa terlambat.” Aleks menghela napas. “Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Janji.”

Ah, wanita dan sentimennya. Terlebih lagi aneh melihat Irina bicara lembut begini. Tidak ada umpatan, atau apapun lagi. “Sampai jumpa nanti. Telepon saja kalau ada butuh apa-apa.”

Lalu kecupan perpisahan, dan pria itu pergi begitu saja.

 

* * *

 

Kenyataannya memang Aleksei kembali dengan selamat. Berselang satu hari, dan sudah hilang begitu saja rasa dramatisnya. Irina masih tetap merasa sentimental, dengan durasi yang kian lama berkurang, perlahan.

Irina sudah mendengar betapa kekasihnya ini memang piawai di pekerjaan ‘gobloknya’. Melepaskan pekerjaan bodoh ini bagi kekasihnya ibarat melepaskan dunia yang selama ini ia tinggali. Bagaimana perasaannya? Hanya kekasih tololnya ini yang tahu.

“Aku kesepian.”

“Aku sudah ada di sini.”

Irina bisa melihat lelaki itu di ujung sofa. Ia mendekat, dan berbaring di paha pria tersebut. Dulu pria itu nampak segan, sekarang sudah persetan. “Mmm, aku tahu kamu di sini.” ucap Irina. “Kamu di sini sekarang.”

Aleksei tidak mengerti mengapa Irina nampak murung terus. Ia kira kalau ia sudah kembali, Irina akan tetap semangat seperti sebelum ia pergi kemarin. Sekarang tutur bahasanya lembut. Itu aneh bagi Irina. “Kamu sakit?” ia bertanya kepada Irina, tangan di atas kening wanitanya. “Kamu mendadak bicara seperti tuan putri sungguhan, aku jadi takut.”

“Kurang ajar.” Irina mengepalkan tangannya pelan, menghajar lengan Aleks pelan. Ia menghela napas, tersenyum kecil kepada pria itu. “Tapi setidaknya kamu kembali kali ini. Apa kamu bakal pergi lagi lain kali?” Pergi ke medan perang, entah kapan pulang. Misi bisa saja mengalami molor waktu, siapa yang tahu.

“Masih lama.” ujar Aleks. “Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu dari hari aku pergi sampai sekarang masih pucat begini.”

Irina bisa saja memutuskan untuk bicara. Ingin, sih. Tapi ia tidak ingin juga di saat yang sama menangis dan terbuai akan kenangan masa lalu. Ia sayang orang tuanya, tapi ia juga sayang Aleks.

“Tidak apa-apa.” ucap Irina. Memejamkan matanya rapat. “Lain kali saja.”

Ada banyak yang ia ingin katakan kepada Aleks, tapi Irina lebih ingin menikmati kenyataan bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang ingat dengan janjinya; untuk benar-benar menjaga dirinya, dan kembali kepadanya.

Itu dulu saja.


	2. Ibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatyana Lukyanenko adalah wanita tua yang pernah mengasuhnya dulu; dan yang terpenting, ia adalah hal terdekat yang bisa Irina anggap seorang ibu.

“Ibu.”

“Ya?”

“Aku punya pacar.”

Irina punya seorang yang bisa ia panggil ibunda; dulu mereka tetangga sebelah rumah, setelah orang tua kandung Irina meninggal, ibu tetangga itu dengan sigapnya segera mengangkat Irina sebagai anaknya.

Nama ibu itu Tatyana Lukyanenko, dan dulu ia sempat memacari anaknya.

“Pacarmu perempuan?”

“Tidak, ibu. Laki-laki tulen.”

Lalu kebetulan juga ternyata dua anak kembar ibunya ini, dua-duanya homoseksual. Jangan berharap bisa melihat cucu, tapi melihat salah satu anaknya ternyata normal-normal saja tanpa ada orientasi seksual yang melenceng sudah bagus.

“Syukurlah.”

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa leganya bahwa ada satu hal dalam hidup Tatyana yang bisa terasa seperti ibu normal pada umumnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Bukan.

Irina tahu bahwa bukannya Tatyana tidak toleran pada anak sendiri yang—apa boleh buat—homoseksual, namun Irina juga sudah menyaksikan hidup Tatyana yang selalu dirundung masalah dan hal-hal yang tidak begitu normal. Paham jika wanita yang tengah memasuki usia senjanya itu berbahagia karena ada satu hal normal terjadi dalam hidupnya. Biarpun definisi normal itu akhirnya berupa seorang tentara bayaran yang menjadi pacar Irina, tapi biarlah.

“Oh, pekerjaan yang sukar ya…” Tatyana mengangguk saja. Kedua anaknya tidak pernah bilang kepadanya apa yang mereka kerjakan, tapi Tatyana tahu dua anak kembarnya bodoh, jadi mereka pasti melibatkan diri mereka dalam bahaya. “Ada apa dengan pria dan pilihan pekerjaan kalian yang aneh-aneh saja.”

“Namanya jalan hidup, bu.” Aleks tertawa kecil. Ia meminum segelas teh yang disajikan di atas meja tersebut. Tatyana tidak bisa minum alkohol, kata Irina, makanya ia tidak menyediakannya hari ini. “Apa suami ibu juga begitu?”

“Begitulah. Dan sepertinya kelakuan bodoh suami saya menurun pada dua anak kembar saya.” Tatyana memasang wajah khawatir. “Tapi yang saya minta darimu, tolong jangan mengecewakan Irina, ya.”

Aleks tersenyum saja. “Tentu saja.” jawabnya pelan. Ia hanya bingung saja mengapa selama ini Irina tidak pernah membahas pacarnya di depan Tatyana, tapi mereka baru berhubungan selama beberapa bulan sudah diajak bertemu dengan Tatyana. “Irina menyeramkan, tentu saja saya tidak akan berani mengecewakan dirinya.”

“Hei…”

Tatyana tertawa melihat Irina mencubit pipi Aleksei. Waktu terasa cepat bagi dirinya, tahu-tahu dua anak kandungnya sudah jadi pria yang kuat, dengan pekerjaan yang walaupun berbahaya, tapi sudah mapan, dan sekarang anak perempuannya sudah mendapatkan jodoh. Sudahlah, apa yang bisa ia harapkan lagi sebagai seorang ibu. “Irina, jaga calon suamimu baik-baik.”

“Ibu!” Irina berseru, malu. “Aku malu, ah. Belum suami ini.”

“Akan.” Aleks menurut saja. Memang ibu-ibu begini hakikatnya. Senang menggoda. Mungkin jika ibunya ada di sini, ia akan setuju dengan Tatyana. “Tinggal kita atur saja tanggalnya, bukan?”

Andai bisa semudah itu. “Aku menunggu saja perayaannya.” Tatyana tersenyum.

Tatyana tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya masa muda yang demikian indah, pernikahannya dulu jauh dari kata romantis, apalagi indah, tapi biarlah. Dua sejoli ini sudah jadi pemandangan yang cukup baginya. “Harapanku agar kalian tetap bisa saling memberi semangat sampai masa senja.” ucap Tatyana, berdiri dan memeluk Irina. “Berbahagialah sampai tua nanti.”

Irina tidak pernah menduga bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada seorang yang mau berperan sebagai ibunya, dan mengisi peran itu dengan sedemikian baik. Terlepas dari segala hal buruk yang telah dijalani Irina dan Tatyana, ia tidak menyangka bahwa setidaknya ada satu tujuan yang berhasil bisa ia capai untuk Tatyana; Membuat ibunya, merasa seperti seorang ibu.

“Tentu saja ibu.”


	3. Kedai 24 Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedai 24 jam adalah godaan terbesar Irina; setelah Aleksei.

“Aleks.”

“Hmm… Irina, ini jam berapa?”

“Aku lapar.”

Aleks merasa ia mengencani wanita gila.

* * *

 

Perhentian pertama, pancake.

“Kamu gila.”

“Aku lapar. Bukannya gila.”

Malam sudah larut, sebentar lagi pukul dua belas malam, dan hari ini Aleks sedang sangat mengantuk. Makanya, ia tidur lebih awal ketimbang biasanya. Ia kira ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman, tidak diganggu, tapi kenyataannya, ia harus dibangunkan untuk membawa Irina makan malam di tempat ini. Restoran pancake. Dengan kalori yang—astaga, ia tidak mau tahu—tapi harus ia akui bahwa pancake ini, dan menu breakfast di sini sangat enak. Tentu saja ini bukan Denny's yang terkenal di Amerika sana. Sepertinya ini hanya sekedar tiruannya. Tiruan yang enak.

“Aku tahu kamu lapar.” ujar Aleks. Ia bertumpu pada tangannya, melihat piring besar di depan Irina. Di depan Aleks hanya ada teh hangat, ia lihat saja kekasihnya makan seperti orang Amerika. “Tapi memang kamu bisa habiskan semua ini?”

“Kalau tidak aku sudah bawa kotak makan untuk dibungkus.” ucap Irina, mengeluarkan kotak makan kosong dan tidak berbasa-basi untuk mulai makan dulu. “Mmm, aku suka pancake.”

Bukan.

Irina suka makan.

“Sudah saatnya kamu diet, sayang.” Aleks menghela napas. Cara makan Irina mengkhawatirkan. “Kamu bisa mati karena lemak.”

“Dan kamu bisa mati karena peluru.” Irina menjawab, ia menggigit pancake empuk itu, mengunyah dengan semangat. “Aku lapar. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa lapar ini sampai aku makan.”

Wah, gawat.

Aleks merasa ini akan sangat, sangat berbahaya bagi kekasihnya.

“Aku lapar, Aleks.”

“Irina, kita baru makan.”

Irina dan naga di perutnya memang berbahaya. Aleks tidak paham mengapa perut wanita ini rasanya seperti tak berujung. “Tapi aku masih lapar.” ucap Irina, dengan erangan kesal.

“Kamu seperti orang hamil saja.”

“Kita tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.” Irina menjawab balik. “Aku butuh bahan bakar untuk beraktifitas denganmu.”

Aleks tertawa saja. “Aktifitas kita hanya seks dan makan lagi.”

“Juga tidur, Aleksku yang tolol.” Irina tersenyum. “Kamu melewatkan bagian terpenting. Tidur setelah makan.”

“Pantas saja kamu gendut.”

“Aku lebih terkejut lagi kau masih mau memacariku.” Irina terdiam, agak lama. Jalanan malam ini terlihat berkabut. Entah karena ia masih mengantuk, atau karena ia makan terlalu banyak gula di pukul 12 malam.

Saat ia tiba di lampu merah, Irina bersandar ke pundak Aleks. Ia melihat pemandangan di jalanan Swansea yang sudah sepi. Kota ini memang tidak bangun di malam hari, tapi Denny's saja seperti tadi masih ramai dipenuhi pengunjung. “Kenapa?” Aleks bertanya kepada Irina. “Sudah bosan di Inggris?”

“Belum.” ia tertawa. “Aku ingin sekali-kali romantis denganmu seperti anak remaja.”

Anak remaja? Memang makan tengah malam begini, dengan porsi besar dan pulang sambil kekenyangan, adalah romantis? “Yang ada kita bakal kegemukan karena kurang tidur dan makan tengah malam.” Aleks menghela napas, mengelus kepala Irina sebelum lampu merah berubah hijau. “Lalu kita akan mati kegemukan seperti orang Amerika, atau terkena diabetes tipe dua dulu.”

Entah yang manapun dulu, toh sama saja mati memalukan.

“Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan berubah besok. Mulai besok aku akan makan sehat dan menghindari junk food.” Irina tertawa. “Dan suatu hari nanti kita akan mati bersama bukan karena kolesterol atau diabetes.”

Motivasi yang aneh. “Sudah lebih baik ketimbang tadi.” Aleks tertawa lagi, memutar mobilnya ketika tiba di sebuah perempatan.

Kelap-kelip jalan raya ini terasa romantis. Apalagi ditambah dengan jalanan ini seakan hanya punya Aleks dan Irina. Rasanya benar, ini terasa seperti dunia milik berdua saja.

“Omong-omong, McDonald's punya menu makan pagi yang baru, mungkin kita bisa lewat sana dulu—”

“Irina, kita akan pulang sekarang.”

Wanita ini gila.


	4. Kedai 24 Jam, pt. 2

Perhentian kedua, kedai makanan cepat saji.

Kali ini Aleks tidak memberhentikan mobilnya, dan menunggu di depan speaker drive-thru karena ia tidak ingin Irina kembali tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ayam goreng. Ia bingung juga, jika tidak menuruti kemauan Irina, bukan hanya akan ia diganggu sepanjang malam, tapi juga wanita itu bisa mengisi lemari es mereka dengan dua, bahkan tiga buket ayam goreng. Aleks suka ayam goreng, tapi tidak begini juga.

Ia penganut hukum kepuasan Maslow—semakin banyak suplai, semakin menurun keinginannya—tapi sepertinya Irina adalah anomali dari hukum tersebut. Keinginan Irina tidak sedang menurun. “Kamu sedang datang bulan?” Aleks bertanya.

“Tidak. Aku jarang datang bulan.” paling setahun hanya dua, tiga kali. Tidak sehat, memang, tapi ia sudah kesal. Datang ke dokter juga akan dibilang ‘nanti juga datang’, persetan.

“Lalu kenapa kamu makan seperti sedang ingin datang bulan?” ini sudah hari kedua, dan dalam jumlah yang mengkhawatirkan. “Kamu yakin kamu tak apa?”

“Aku tidak sakit.” ujar Irina, selagi memakan chicken wrap. Masih ada sebuket ayam—yang ia pesan setelah hasil negosiasi dengan Aleks. Aleks tidak menyangka akan lebih susah bernegosiasi dengan Irina ketimbang dengan musuh-musuhnya. Demi menurunkan tiga buket jadi sebuket ayam.

“Kita berdua tahu kau makan banyak seperti ini saat kau sedang stress, sedang sakit—anehnya—atau kau sedang sedih. Kamu sedang tidak sedih, dan sepertinya tidak kesusahan secara keuangan.” Aleks nampak mendaftar semua kemungkinan mengapa Irina kembali kecanduan makan. “Aku percaya kalau kau sakit.”

“Aku sehat.” Irina kembali menggigit chicken strip yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Masih menunggu buket ayam dari dapur yang terlihat sibuk, padahal hanya ada dua orang di malam yang larut ini. “Aleks, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan uangmu dengan ayam goreng. Ayam goreng ini nikmat dan tak akan menyakitimu. Santai.”

“Irina, ayam goreng ini akan membunuhmu.”

“Katakan itu pada rokokmu, itu juga membunuhku.” Irina menghabiskan wrap tadi, dan lanjut memakan chicken strip. “Ayam ini, enak. Mungkin lidahmu yang sudah tertutup nikotin tidak tahu rasanya ayam goreng dengan sebelas bumbu rahasianya.”

“Kamu mabuk ayam?”

“Aku tidak. Ayam ini memang enak.”

Ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Esok pagi tidak berawal baik bagi Irina.

“KE MANA AYAM GORENGKU?!”

Aleks tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ia masih mengantuk dan sudah diserang pertanyaan tentang ayam goreng. Tadinya ia berharap kalau ia turuti Irina, maka wanita ini bisa berkurang rasa penasarannya, dan tidak akan meminta makan lagi. Rupanya tidak.

“Irina.”

“Apa?”

“Kamu yang menghabiskannya.”

Irina terdiam, ia melihat ke Aleks dengan tatapan tak percaya. “Aku tidak menghabiskan semua itu!” Irina tidak percaya. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk tahu bahwa masih ada sisa dua ayam dari buket isi sembilan ayam kemarin.

“Irina, kamu menghabiskannya.”

“Kalau begitu kita pergi lagi!” Irina nampak menahan tangis. “Aku ingin makan sebuket ayam lagi.”

Memang ada yang salah dengan Irina. “Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter saja?” Aleks bertanya. Entah apa yang menghinggapi wanita ini. Mungkin masalah hormon. Ia pernah mendengar ini. “Kecanduan makanmu sudah tidak benar, Irina.”

“Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap lapar.” Irina memeluk Aleks, lapar. “Dan aku masih ingin membeli sebuket ayam goreng dengan uangmu.”

Terdengar kurang ajar, tapi memang ia yang membuat Irina juga meninggalkan pemasukan utamanya. “Dan aku lebih rela mengeluarkan uang itu untuk biaya pengobatanmu.” ia menghela napas. “Nanti kamu bisa datang bulan dengan lancar, tidak harus terbangun karena lapar tengah malam…”

“Tanpamu juga aku akan tetap bangun tengah malam dan aku bisa menyetir.” Irina menghela napas. “Aku pandai mengelak dari kamera dan polisi lalu lintas.”

“Ya, dan aku masih di sini.” ucap Aleks. “Aku mau melihatmu sembuh.”

Ah, masa.

“Tidak akan ada untungnya bagimu.” ujar Irina, akhirnya menyerah saja dan bersandar ke Aleks. “Aku benar-benar sehat dan tidak sedih.”

Irina tetap tidak mau bilang kalau ia merasa dihantui di setiap perjalanan mereka.

Barangkali ini adalah malam terakhirnya dengan Aleks. Semua Makarova, semua uang, dan semua paspor palsu itu menakuti Irina. Takut, kalau ia bisa kehilangan pria ini kapan saja.

“Barangkali kalau kau ternyata memang ada kesalahan hormon, kamu bisa jadi seksi. Itu sudah untung bagiku.”

Memikirkan itu semua tetap membuatnya tertekan.

“Dalam mimpimu saja.”


	5. Esper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU di mana Irina Makarova adalah seorang esper.

“Selamat datang.”

Aleksei Kuznetsov mengira ia akan datang dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rumah seadanya. Seadanya dalam deskripsi wanita itu, rupanya, adalah memiliki sebuah rumah dengan banyak furnitur kecil beterbangan. Seperti pekerjaan efek spesial di film-film. Tapi ini nyata. Ternyata esper benar-benar nyata. “Tidak usah membatu begitu. Aku tidak akan menghukummu atau bagaimana pun.”

Tidak, Aleks hanya bingung saja.

“Aku belum pernah menemui seorang esper.” ujar Aleks, pendek. “Kamu yang memintaku untuk ke mari? Aku mendapat pesanan ke rumah ini…”

Irina mengangguk.

“Aku tidak paham apa yang diinginkan esper untuk dilakukan oleh seorang tentara bayaran sepertiku.” malah, ia kagum wanita itu nampak berani; pasalnya belakangan marak cerita penculikan esper untuk dijadikan budak dan segala macamnya. “Dan kamu tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang punya uang untuk membayarku; entah pekerjaan apapun yang ingin kamu dan aku lakukan.”

“Sepertinya memang begitu.” Irina berpikir, kemudian duduk di sebelah Aleks. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan keluar percikan api, yang kian lama menjadi api besar. “Sama-sama.” ujar Irina, dengan suara yang sedikit menggoda.

Aleks tidak terbiasa menerima klien dari seorang supernatural. Mereka semua malah terkenal untuk menjauhi manusia, dan sekarang, dari semua orang, ia disewa untuk… entah. “Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?” Aleks tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi. “Hargaku juga tidak murah. Apa kau yakin bisa bayar?”

Tentu saja. “Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memanggil dirimu kemari.” Irina berdiri, kemudian mendekat ke pria itu. “Aku butuh kamu untuk mengantarkanku.”

Boleh saja ia seorang supernatural. Namun ia juga bukan siapa-siapa yang masih butuh dilindungi. “Aku bisa memberikan darahku supaya kamu hidup lebih panjang. Kudengar darah kami terjual mahal di pasar gelap.” Irina sudah siap dengan peralatan untuk melakukan ekstraksi darahnya. “Aku bisa membantumu berlindung. Aku juga punya makanan, dan—”

“Oke, baiklah.”

Huh.

Irina kira akan lebih sulit dari ini. “Jangan merepotkanku saja. Jangan banyak bertanya. Ke mana kamu ingin pergi?”

Irina terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum senang. “Bawa aku ke tempat teman-temanku. Di sana kamu bisa mendapatkan darahku sebanyak mungkin.” ucap Irina, dan memegang tangan Aleks. “Lalu kamu bisa hidup lama tanpa harus merasa kesakitan.”

“Aku tidak tertarik untuk hal itu.”

“Lalu?” Irina bertanya selagi tetap tersenyum. Ia membuka pintunya, langit di Bumi sudah tidak lagi nampak biru; semuanya serba ungu, oranye, dan bulan nampak pecah sebagian. Dunia bermutasi; dan satu dari sedikit jenis manusia yang bertahan adalah model lama—seperti Aleksei si tentara bayaran—atau seperti Irina Makarova, supernatural dengan kekuatan yang tidak jelas. Seperti mutan dalam film dan komik pahlawan super zaman dahulu.

“Aku hanya tertarik dengan uangnya. Bukan dengan hidup panjang.”

Bedanya hasil evolusi ini tidak membuat sebagian kecil tersebut menjadi pahlawan; toh, mereka tetap minoritas dari manusia-manusia lain yang tersisa malah memanfaatkan kekuatan para supernatural untuk keinginan mereka sendiri. Padahal dunia sudah sekarat, tapi keserakahan dan iri dengki manusia tidak punah juga.

“Aku kira kamu masih ingin berharap punya hidup panjang.”

Entahlah.

“Hanya orang bodoh yang masih berpikir ingin hidup panjang di dunia ini.”

Dipikir lagi, Aleksei tidak mengerti juga mengapa ia tetap ingin hidup biarpun tidak ingin lama; barangkali ia masih ingin suatu hari terkubur dengan petualangannya, bukannya mati mengenaskan apalagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti memiliki anak. Di dunia yang sudah mati.

“Kamu menarik ya.”

“Sudah diam saja. Jangan banyak bicara.”

Demikianlah petualangan sepasang manusia, dimulai. Mengarungi dunia yang telah mati, hendak tiba di satu tujuan yang barangkali akan mengubah hidup Aleksei.


End file.
